


Troubles with Tevinter

by Delaya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), M/M, Mages and Templars, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Slavery, Tevinter Imperium (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delaya/pseuds/Delaya
Summary: When a young mage escapes his own personal hell in the Kirkwall Circle, he hopes to find freedom and happiness far from Kirkwall. What he finds instead might make him wish he'd stayed in Kirkwall.*alternate summary* What if a southern mage managed to escape the circle only to end up out of the frying pan into the fire that is Tevinter.





	1. Hate the Smell of Fish

**Author's Note:**

> This work started as a "What if" thought in my head a couple of years ago. It was originally meant to be a quick short story, but as is my habit, it has transformed into whatever this is...  
> It's the first multi-chapter work I've shared and it's not as polished as I would have liked, but I figured it was best to just put it out there and be done with it. 
> 
> *Warning* in later chapters (specifically chapter 5) there are references to non-con/rape. It is not graphic, but wanted to put that warning in there. You can skip chapter 5 and not lose too much of the story.

**Troubles with Tevinter**

Chapter 1

Hate the Smell of Fish

The first thing Alick noticed upon entering the port city of Aynor was the smell. The scents of fish and brine mingled together to create a singular perfume that turned Alick’s stomach and caused him to wrinkle his nose under his rust colored hood. Despite the nauseating smell, Alick was glad to be back in a city. Nearly a week spent sleeping in hedges or nestled against a tree had caused his muscles to cramp and made his posture resemble that of a man four times his age. He fervently hoped he could find a place to sleep that could at least boast a floor free from stones and tree roots. A dusty corner under a staircase would be an improvement.

Alick moved carefully through the crowds, doing his best to not draw attention. The destruction of his phylactery meant the Templars couldn't track him easily, but they could still search for him. He knew that Aynor was an obvious choice of destination for any fleeing mage, but it was obvious because it is also the most practical. The ports of Kirkwall were too saturated with Templars to make an escape that way possible. Aynor boasted a lively seaport with a myriad of ships from all over Thedas. This increased Alick’s chances of boarding a ship out of the Free Marches before the Templars caught up with him.

As he wove through the crowd and heard the merchants shouting their wares, he thought of Eitan, his brother. He wondered if the Templars realized Alick had escaped and if they suspected Eitan responsible. It was unlikely. Eitan was Tranquil and that meant no one would suspect him of harboring any brotherly affection for Alick. Or any kind of affection for that matter. The Templars had no clue. Neither did the mages or the Chantry, he suspected. If they knew that even a single Tranquil was not only capable of feeling but also taking the initiative and acting on those feelings, they'd kill all the Tranquil. He hoped Eitan was okay. He had to believe his brother was unharmed or the guilt would crush him.

Alick pulled himself out of this thoughts and stopped in front of a worn looking tavern. He knew he didn’t have enough money for a fancy Inn, but hoped he could negotiate something at a place with a less desirable decor.

The dim interior caused Alick to pause at the doorway. Once his eyes adjusted he spied the bar located opposite a large hearth. Walking up he made eye contact with the surly looking bar keep who stared at the young mage wordlessly.

“Hi. I, uh, was hoping to get a room for the night?” The barman remained silent for so long Alick was convinced the man was deaf or maybe didn’t speak the King’s Tongue.

He was about to repeat himself when the man said, “Fifty silver.”

“Fifty! For this place?” Alick realized saying that out loud was probably a bad idea but it was too late.

The barman scowled at Alick and spat on the floor behind the bar. “If this place ‘ain’t fancy ‘nough for you your _Lordship_ , yer welcome to go try one of the other Inns in Merchants row. Though I doubt you’ll find their prices more agreeable.”

Alick realized the barman had a point. “My apologies. I’ve been on the road awhile. Fifty silver will be fine.”

Alick gave the money over in exchange for a key and grunted directions to a small room on the top floor which was essentially a poorly renovated attic. The room was small, barely more than a closet, with a low, narrow bed complete with a worn blanket. It would do, Alick thought, though not worth fifty silver. He only planned to stay the one night and it was a far sight better than the damp forest floor. He dropped his small pack on the floor and collapsed onto the bed fully clothed. He was asleep in moments.

Alick awoke the next morning with fewer cramps in his back than he’d had since fleeing the tower. He hoped he could find similar accommodations in the future, but he wouldn’t count on it. Carrying his small bag over his shoulder he went downstairs still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He rounded the corner of the stairwell, intent on finding some breakfast when his eyes fell on two men in plate armour sitting at the round table nearest the hearth. Their armor bore the sword flames of the Templar Order. He froze. Could they have caught up with him already? He shouldn’t have stayed so long. Frozen in panic he hadn’t realize he had stopped in the middle of the tavern. The Templar on the right, an older man with light brown hair and grey eyes, noticed and gave a surprisingly friendly smile. Alick shook himself and quickly turned away hoping the friendly Templar would take his behavior for awe at seeing an esteemed Chantry Templar in the flesh. He quickly moved to the bar and shoved the room key at the barman. As Alick moved to the door he risked a glance at the seated Templars. He wished he hadn’t. The younger one was eyeing Alick with suspicion. He turned and quickly hurried out the door.

As he walked through the docks Alick glanced carefully at each ship he passed before dismissing it and moving on to the next. He was nearing the end of the dock when his eyes fell on a fairly large three masted ship with a rather unusual looking woman on the bow. He spotted a man who Alick assumed was the first mate due to his clothing being in slightly better condition than the motley crew he was shouting orders to as they loaded crates on the ship’s deck. Alick walked up to him, feigning confidence he didn’t feel, and cleared his throat. The dark-haired sailor turned to Alick, took in his dirty traveling cloak and sandy blond hair that was in desperate need of a washing and raised one well plucked eyebrow. Alick nearly lost his nerve at the dismissive look, but one thought of the Templars from the tavern and he straightened his shoulders and looked the man in the eyes. “I’m looking to buy passage on your ship.” “Is that so my young friend” the sailor spoke with a thick Orlesian accent.

“Yes.” The Orlesian eyed him sharply, his eyes wandering to Alick’s chest and lingered there for a moment. “And why does such a fresh faced youth seek passage on my very humble vessel, hmm?”

“Visiting relatives in Rivain.”

“Alone?”

“I am not a child and fully capable of travelling on my own.” Alick did his best to imitate the hauty tones he’d heard nobles use with merchants in the market pace when he was a child in Ferelden.

“My apologies my young friend. I did not mean to offend. It is just, one can never be too careful when taking guest aboard their ship.”

Again the Orlesian’s eyes fell to Alick’s chest. Alick self-consciously brought his hand up and felt the silver, lyrium infused ring he’d received from the First Enchanter after passing his harrowing. Next to walking around with a staff, this ring would mark him as a mage to anyone who recognized what it was. He hastily shoved it inside his tunic.

“I understand. My name is Alick from and I’m from Bredon outside of Highever. My family are merchants and I am travelling to Dairsmuid to visit my uncle who has set up a shop in the city. I give you my word I mean you and your crew no harm.”

The dark-haired Orlesian studied Alick for a long moment before smiling brightly. “I believe you my friend! Welcome aboard the Lady Sanguine. My name is Marcel and I am the Captain of this wonderful vessel. Come, come! We can discuss payment on deck.”

Alick was taken aback by the man’s sudden enthusiasm, but he was too anxious to get out of Aynor to hesitate. As Alick walked carefully up the gangplank he paused a moment and looked back over the city. He imagined he could see Kirkwall in the distance. He wondered what his brother was doing now. Probably cleaning chamber pots, he thought sourly. With a final nod he whispered softly “goodbye brother. And thank you” then, turning around, he boarded the ship.


	2. Well, Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do things ever go as planned?

Chapter 2

Well, Shit.

Alick stood on the port side of the ship, his knuckles white as he gripped the railings. The queasy feeling had started once the docks were lost from sight. He had watched the Free Marches fade away in the horizon. Despite his desire to leave Kirkwall in order to secure his own freedom, he was going to miss it. Kirkwall had been his home for the last three years and not everything had been terrible at the tower. In fact, Alick enjoyed learning. He enjoyed his tutors. He loved learning to harness the power that flowed through him. He knew he would have been content there for the rest of his life. If not for Hagen. Alick stamped down the fear that threatened to overtake him at the thought of the Templar’s name. The sound of boots on the decking caused Alick to turn around. The captain approached with a rather oily looking man beside him.

  
“Hello, my young travelling friend! How are you enjoying the sea? This is your first time on the ocean, if I am not mistaken.”

  
Alick managed a weak smile, “You are correct, Captain.”

  
Marcel clapped Alick soundly on the shoulder and gave a good natured laugh. “You will grow used to it. I promise. Before we reach our destination you will have gained your sea legs, do not doubt it.”

  
“How long until we reach Rivain?”

  
“Rivain, yes. Rivain is many weeks travel from where we are. But, my good friend we have some stops in between here and there.”

  
At this, Alick turned visibly greener.

  
Marcel laughed again and slapped Alick on the back.

  
“But first, my friend, I must ask you a very important question.” Marcel’s tone had grown serious and Alick felt his stomach turn in a way that had nothing to do with his sea sickness. He said nothing, but eyed the captain with caution.  
Marcel tucked his hands in the large sleeves of his tunic. “That ring that you wear around your neck. Where did you get it? Family heirloom, perhaps?”

  
Alick’s heart sped up. He knew he should have left the damn thing behind. “I found it,” he lied.

  
“Found?” Marcel said surprised. “You mean stole?”

  
“I am not a thief!”

  
“Of course not. My apologies, I meant no offense or judgement.” Marcel held his hands up in a placating gesture. “But, I wonder, if you know what kind of ring that is? What kind of person it once belonged to.”

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s just a ring.”

  
“Ah, but I think you do my young friend.” Marcel’s voice had lost its jovialness. “And I think you are keeping secrets from your dear Captain Marcel, yes?” Alick knew then that Marcel had known from the start. Before he could react he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

*******************

When Alick opened his eyes he was greeted to a room lit dimly by a soft blue glow. When he tried to move he found his hands bound. Looking down he saw the source of the blue glow. On his wrist was a pair of handcuffs, complete with Dwarven runes. He reached out and tried to access his magic. He was met by what could only be described as a wall, closing him off from the fade. He looked back down at the handcuffs which now felt heavier.

  
A loud creaking noise preceded a bright shaft of light. Alick closed his eyes against the sudden brightness.

  
“Hello again, my young friend.” Marcel’s voice greeted Alick. “I hope you do not mind your accommodations.”

  
“What are you doing with me?” Alick responded in a hoarse voice.

  
Marcel looked down at Alick with a disapproving look. “You lied to me, friend. You are a mage and a runaway mage at that.”

  
Alick simply stared at the ship captain.

  
“I shall take your silence as confirmation. To that end, let me explain those rather pretty bracelets you are now wearing. They are a very rare pair Dwarven cuffs that I acquired from an Orzammar trader. They are designed to keep magic users from, well, using magic. Judging by your face, and the fact that you have not burned my ship into ash, you have already discovered that for yourself.”

  
Panic welled up inside Alick. “Please! Don't give me back to the Templars! You don't understand what they'll do to me.” An image of his brother's blank, empty eyes when they were first reunited came to Alick. “Please, I can pay you.”

  
“I very much doubt that. But you need not worry. I will not be returning you to the Templars.”

  
Alick’s face was a mask of confusion. “Then where are you taking me?”

  
“To Tevinter of course! They pay good coin for young, healthy slaves. Especially ones with such exotic, light coloring. You'll be quite the showpiece for some rich Magister. That is, of course, if he doesn't find out you're a mage and kill you.”

  
“Tevinter? You're _selling_ me to Tevinter? You can't do that. I'm not a slave!”

  
“You are now, my friend. I suggest you settle in and get comfortable. It is a long journey to Qarinus.” And with that Marcel turned and left the hold, plunging Alick back into darkness.


	3. A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alick has to get used to his new life.

Chapter 3

A New Normal

The next several days passed in a haze of sickness and darkness, broken only by the addition of more unfortunate souls to the ship's hold. The new inhabitants included a mixture of male and female, human and elf. In the far reaches of his sea sick mind he wondered if dwarves ever became slaves. He remembered reading something about that once. His broken sleep provided no reprieve. His dreams were plagued by nightmares of Templars, slavers, and demons. He'd awaken to the moans and cries of the other passengers only to realize his reality had become worse than any nightmare his fevered mind could cook up.

After what felt like a lifetime, the rocking of the ship finally changed. The muffled sound of the crew shouting could be heard, along with faint noises of a dock. The other soon-to-be-slaves had grown quiet. Alick had the impression that a number of the inhabitants of the cramped hold had been slaves for some time. They were the ones that didn't cry or fight the crew. Now those were the ones looking expectantly but not fearfully at the hold door. As it opened and threw bright sunlight into the dark space, those same slaves stood and waited patiently as the crew, or should he say slavers, began to tie one slave to another and parade them up the steep stair to the deck.

As they came to Alick they paused and the captain appeared from behind them. “This is it, my young friend.”

“Stop calling me that.” Alick tried to sound angry but his voice cracked from disuse.

The captain merely smiled. “A word of advice. I am going to remove those ever so lovely cuffs and you, my friend, are going to refrain from using any clever spells. Do you know why?” Alick stared at the Captain but said nothing. “Because if the Tevinter see you using magic, they will not only kill you, they will likely kill all the slaves from this ship. And you seem like the noble heart type who doesn't want the blood of innocents on his hands.”

Alick wondered if this was true or if Marcel was lying to protect his profit. He'd heard Tevinter was ruled by mages. He had also heard they all practiced blood magic. The South didn't look too favorably on Tevinter, especially in the Circles. Didn't want mages getting any ideas. As much as he wanted to test Marcel’s words he knew he wouldn't risk the lives of the others. Marcel had been correct there.

“Do we have an understanding?” Alick’s answer was a resigned nod and with that the slavers removed the cuffs, though not without hesitation.

Once placed in line with the other slaves, they were marched on deck. The bright light, which he'd been deprived of for so long, caused Alick to move his hand to shade his eyes but he was prevented from this by the ropes around his wrist. When his eyes finally adjusted what he saw put him in no doubt that he was truly far from home.

The line of slaves was lead off the dock and through a maze of market stalls that hugged the city wall. The domed roof of an unknown building loomed far above, easily visible over the tall walls. As Alick and the other slaves were brought through the gilded city gates, he saw the tops of some roofs and many of the wall towers were adorned with large, golden dragons. He searched his memory for the significance of dragons for Tevinter. His sea sick mind vaguely remembered something about the ancient Tevinters worshiping the old gods who were thought to take the form of dragons. Or was it that they were dragons? After he stumbled over a dip in the road earning him a smack from one of the slavers switches, he abandoned the exercise.

They were led roughly through the crowded city as they continued their forced march through noisy, crowded streets. The sounds and smells of the dockside market brought a pang of homesickness. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine he was back home in Ferelden, in the small market near his families shop, long before the Templars came and broke up his family. He didn't close his eyes. He knew if he did he would likely trip again over the uneven pavers and earn another strike or get trampled by the line of slaves behind him.

Eventually the sad group found themselves on a rather large platform that seemed made specifically for the purpose of showing off slaves for sale. Or possibly livestock. Probably both. Sure enough a crowd began to gather around the platform and other slave traders added their stock to the platform. The slavers began shouting to the crowd, lauding the various attributes of their slaves. “Strong and biddable!” “Young and pretty!” “Has all his teeth!”

Alick wondered what tactic Marcel would use to sell him. He glanced around but saw no sign of the slave ship captain. Apparently his job included only acquisition, not the selling of slaves. Standing there in the baking Tevinter sun, Alick began to feel faint. Weeks of sea sickness and being chained with little food or water had done him no favors. He began to sway.

“Do not fall over,” a heavily accented voice said to him. Alick looked to his left to see a slightly built elf staring at him. His lack of facial tattoos Alick knew meant he wasn't Dalish. Or was taken from his clan very young. Alick gave the elf a confused look. “Do not faint. It will go badly for you if you do.”

“It's already going pretty badly for me.”

“It can be worse. Sick slaves are not bought, they are simply disposed of.”

“Disposed of?”

“You think slavers will waste money on a healer for a slave? And no one buys a sick slave.”

“What happens to slaves that aren't sold?”

“It's best not to think on it.”

Alick nodded dumbly and focused on staying upright.

As the afternoon wore on the platform steadily emptied. Alick feared he might find out first hand what happened to unsold slaves. The elf who had warned him against passing out had been purchased fairly early on by a portly man in dark blue robes. Alick didn't see anyone who looked like what he thought a Magister should look like. Either his vision of a rich and powerful Magister was way off the mark or those Magisters sent their servants to choose new slaves in their stead. Probably both, he thought. His thoughts distracted him to the point he didn't notice when an older, distinguished man with white hair approached him. He looked over suddenly to see the man looking him up and down carefully. Much like he'd seen men in the village do when purchasing a horse. It was an unpleasant feeling. The man abruptly reached out and turned Alick’s head so he could look him in the eye and it took everything Alick had not to flinch. He held the gaze for a second then walked purposefully over to the slave trader. Without a word Alick was separated from the few remaining slaves and unceremoniously handed to the man who led Alick out of the quickly darkening market.

He followed the older man quietly and without resistance. In the far corner of his mind he thought of trying to flee. Of pulling away from the man who held his bonds and make a run for it. But he had no idea where to go. He barely spoke enough Tevene to ask where the privy was and his pale skin and hair would probably mark his as a foreigner even before he spoke. He likely wouldn’t stay free for long and he didn’t want to find out the punishment for runaway slaves.

When the two of them reached the edge of the market square the man raised the hood of his light cloak and headed quickly toward a small cart led by a bored looking mule. Alick was hustled quickly into the cart and they set off into the crowd. He tried to take in everything around him in an attempt to get his bearings. He wasn’t thinking of escape. He was too confused, tired, and scared to do much besides follow where he was led. Soon the cart veered to the right, leaving the noise of the main street behind. They entered what appeared to be a more residential area of the city. The complexity of the route would make it impossible for a newcomer to find their way around unassisted.

The cart came to a sudden stop next to a large stable attached to a tall and very old house. The dim light emitted from the magelight placed in decorative sconces showed very little of the house, but also did not hide the enormity of it. Alick was wordlessly led inside, down a narrow flight of stairs, and finally into a small room lit by blue tinged magelight, a sign he was in a very wealthy home, and dominated by a large tub in the center. Alick stood there, staring around the room.

Finally, the older man came to stand directly in front of Alick and handed him a cloth and a bar of soap. The man spoke to him slowly in the common tongue, his words heavily accented. “Take off those rags and get in the tub.” Alick nodded dumbly and moved to comply. After he washed and dressed himself in the clothes provided to him, the man led the young mage down several hallways in what looked to be the bowels of a very large mansion. He was shown to a small room not far from the kitchens judging by the smells. “The pallet in the far corner is yours. Keep it tidy. Lithia will come to fetch you in the morning.” With no further explanations, the man left Alick to find his bed by the dim magelight in the hallway.

The room was small, had no door, and was filled with four thin straw pallets on the floor. Three of them were already occupied. Alick picked his way carefully to the empty pallet and settled down. Now that he was still he noticed that he could still feel the rocking of the ship. He could feel the lingering effects of seasickness and his empty stomach growled loudly. It was a long time before he drifted off to a fitful sleep.

********

After what felt like only minutes Alick was roughly woken by a rather large and angry woman, scolding him in Tevene. On unsteady legs, Alick rose to do, who he could only assume was Lithia’s bidding, glad he had at least paid some attention to his language tutors.

His first day as a Tevinter slave consisted of washing dishes, scrubbing floors, and emptying a surprising number of chamber pots. Chores were nothing new to him. All mages were required to assist in various domestic chores, including cleaning and helping with meals, but most of the more difficult work was done by tranquils or servants, and apprentices weren’t required to do more than a couple of them a day at most. Alick’s body was unprepared for the exhaustive amount of housework he was expected to perform. And all of that on little sleep and still recovering from weeks spent in a dark hold of a ship.

Confined to the lower floors of the mansion, devoid of windows, he had no idea what time it was when he was finally allowed back to his tiny shared room, having been given a small meal.

Despite his exhaustion, Alick was unable to find sleep as he lay on his thin pallet fighting the sting of tears that threatened to fall from his blue eyes. Staring at the faint light coming in from the mage lit hallway he thought back to his life at the Circle. He questioned why he’d ever thought leaving the Circle was a good idea. It hadn’t been bad. He was fed well, had a private room with a comfortable bed, and could spend his days learning, not toiling away. But as he finally began to drift into an exhausted sleep a pair of cruel brown eyes framed by dark curly hair appeared in his mind and he shuddered softly as sleep took him.

The next several days passed in much the same way. Back breaking amounts of cleaning followed by too little food and even less sleep. The only silver lining that Alick could see was that he was usually too tired to think long about his situation. Even meals were an ordeal. On more than one occasion he had his food stolen out of his hands by another slave. After the third time, he tried to bring it up to Lithia only to be given a beating for his trouble. He learned to eat quickly after that.

Alick had never been much of a fighter. His brother had always been the one to wrestle and play at being knights with the other kids in the village. Until he was dragged off to the Circle in Kinloch Hold. Alick had cried for weeks after the Templars arrived to take his brother. His mother and father had responded to the loss of their oldest son as if he had died. Which, for all intents and purposes, he had. But not until a few years later, after Eitan had been moved to the Circle in Kirkwall. That was where Alick had finally been reunited with his brother. Alick had been overjoyed when the Templar's returned for him a couple of years later. He was convinced this meant he would see his brother. He was wrong of course, since most siblings and family members were deliberately separated. It was only due to the issues associated with the blight that caused Alick to be transferred to Kirkwall.

When he finally saw his brother again he had spent the next several days crying again over the loss of his brother. Tranquil. It was a fate considered by mages to be worse than death. He would contrive ways to spend time with his brother, despite how difficult it was to see him like that. The spirited, athletic young man that Alick had grown up with bore little resemblance to the blank faced, flat toned man he would sit with in the library. Alick wasn’t sure the Templars knew of his relationship with Eitan, so he was careful to not draw too much attention to himself and the time he spent with his brother. Some small part of him hoped he would be able to break through the lack of emotion to glimpse his brother again, if even for a moment. He supposed that it may have just worked.


	4. A Chance Meeting

Chapter 4

A Chance Meeting

Valeria held her silk skirts gently in her left hand as she ascended the stairs that led to the library in the north wing of the mansion. The stairway was lit with brightly glowing mage light at regular intervals. She never once glanced at the line of portraits on the wall, all of them showing the severe stares of her ancestors. She’d long ago accepted their beyond the grave disapproval. Her father had raised her to be strong and independent, a decision he likely regretted every time she disagreed with him. She had just stormed off from him while in the middle of a parental snit about her as yet undetermined future nuptials. In most Altus households Valeria would have already been married off. But despite her father’s reputed, and frankly warranted, disregard for the comfort and lives of those he saw as beneath him, he indulged his only child. This meant that Valeria was free to reject any proposal brought to her. And she had so far rejected all of them.

Her father however, still became irritated by her seeming lack of desire to continue the family line. So, to escape his ire she headed to her favorite spot, the tower library. Her father rarely came up here, his joints not being what they used to be.

As she neared the door she noticed a fair-haired young man carefully dusting the over large bust of some long dead Tevinter magister. She assumed the bust must be some relative of hers, but she could never be bothered to learn who. The young man looked up at her as she approached and she smiled at him. What he did next took her completely by surprise. He met her gaze and returned her smile, albeit a weary one, before returning to his dusting. Slaves in her father’s house never returned her smile, the sole exception being her personal maid. Valeria was taken aback at the tiny interaction and quickly waved her hand at the door to release the magical locks and hurried inside. With the large doors closed behind her, she sat at her large white wood desk, pulling over a stack of parchments she had been working on and did her best to avoid thoughts of the unusual slave and focus on her research.

The next couple of days Valeria found herself wandering up to the tower library and was surprised at how disappointed she was when the young slave wasn’t there. After the third day of not being able to get the young man’s smile and sad blue eyes out of her mind, she determined that she would inquire about him to Lithia who was in charge of assigning duties and managing the other slaves. She had been a part of the mansion since Valeria was a child and had a reputation as a task master.

Lost in thought she approached the library doors and waved her hand waiting for the sense of the wards being released. It was then that she realized that the magical wards had already been lowered. Dread filled her. Believing her father must have braved the stairs to corner her in her library, she approached the doors slowly. In less than a week she had been thoroughly shocked twice. Pushing the door open slowly on silent hinges, she received her third shock of the week.

Instead of her father’s imperious figure waiting for her, she saw instead a tousled blond head bent intently over a book while the heads owner sat cross legged on the floor. She paused just inside the room, crossed her arms and attempted a serious look.

“I had suspected you must be new, but your presence inside my personal library confirms my suspicions.”

At the sound of her voice the young man jumped to his feet, the book falling open on the floor. “I...I’m sorry - I,” he stuttered eyes wide and filled with fear.

Valeria held up her hands in a calming gesture. “It’s alright. I’m not angry.” The man relaxed marginally, but his posture remained stiff. “I am, however, curious how you got in here.”

The blonds eyes quickly fell to the floor.

Valeria continued in his silence. “It is possible I forgot the wards when I left yesterday, but very unlikely.” Still the man gave no response except to stare harder at the Antivan rug on the floor. “What is your name?”

Without looking up he responded, “Alick,” adding a hasty “my lady.”

“And, are you a mage Alick?”

“No, my lady.”

“That pale skin of yours gives you away Alick.” At this he looked up sharply, confusion plain on his face. Valeria smiled gently, “You blush when you lie.” Alick’s blush deepend and Valeria let out a soft laugh. “You needn’t worry Alick. I won’t give away your secret.” She smiled again when she saw that Alick visibly relaxed at her promise. Clearly he had been terrified of being discovered. She could not blame him.

“I was told it was best if no one found out.” Alick blurted out suddenly.

“Wise words. Who gave them to you?”

Alick’s face darkened. “The man who kidnapped me and brought me here.”

Valeria frowned and her eyes became sad. “I take it then that you did not sell yourself into slavery voluntarily.”

“Who would do that?” Alick asked, aghast.

“You would be surprised.” Valeria moved to lean on her desk. “Many people who find themselves in desperate situations find slavery as a good alternative to starvation. And not just people from Tevinter. It is not unusual for a southern mage to flee his home and sell himself as a slave in Tevinter.”

“Why?”

“I’ve often wondered the same thing. Why trade one prison for another?”

“The Circles aren’t a prison.” Alick said hotly. 

“Oh? I heard southern mages were not permitted to leave them. Have I been misinformed?”

Alick wondered if she was being sarcastic but her tone sounded genuine. “Generally no, but it’s more complicated than that. We can get permission to leave for various reasons. And some mages earn appointments outside the Circle.”

“Is that what happened to you?”

“No.”

“So you ran away?”

Alick paused before answering, “I did.”

“Why? If they’re not as bad as everyone says, why run away?” Alick’s expression closed. She could see him pulling away. She wasn’t ready for their talk to end. It was rare to have anyone speak with her so candidly. “It’s alright. You don’t have to tell me.”

Alick looked relieved but his eyes were still far away and guarded. Without meeting Valeria’s gaze he replied softly, “thank you.”

Valeria surprised both of them by asking “would you like something to drink?”

Alick stared at her blankly for a moment before smirking. Valeria decided she liked it when he smiled. “Have you forgotten the part where I’m the unpaid help who broke into your library?”

She smiled back at him as she went to a sideboard to fetch a decanter and two glasses. “That doesn’t mean you don’t get thirsty.”

“Lithia would disagree with you.”

“She can be a bit of a despot.”

“That’s putting it nicely.”

“I’ve tried to convince my father to replace her with someone more...humane, but he believes that rough treatment is the best way to keep people in line.”

“Your father?”

“Yes.”

“As in Magister Tarquin Aelianus, owner of this house?”

“Of course. Who did you think I was?” Valeria asked with genuine surprise. Alick quickly placed his wine glass on the nearest table, muttering apologies under his breath and made for the door. “Wait! Please don’t leave.” Valeria cringed inwardly at how desperate her tone was.

“I really shouldn't be here, my lady. If Lithia finds out I was drinking wine with the Magister’s daughter she will literally cut off my toes.”

“What Lithia doesn’t know, she can’t get angry about. And my name is Valeria, by the way.”

Alick paused, his hand resting on the carved wooden door. He looked at Valeria quizzically. “Why do you want me to stay?”

She thought about it for a minute before saying, “Because I like talking to you. As you may have noticed my father doesn’t entertain a great many guest. It’s refreshing to have someone to talk to.”

“Even if that person is a slave?”

“You’re a person and a mage,” she said with conviction. 

Alick smiled again at her and walked over to take a seat across from where Valeria stood, grabbing the abandoned wine glass along the way.

He tried to keep from smiling as he headed back down to the kitchens. He knew Lithia would already be angry at his lateness, no need to give her more reason to suspect what he had been up to. She would likely assume he was just lazy and fell asleep somewhere. Valeria had told him that he was welcome to the library whenever he wanted, so long as no one saw him opening the magically locked door. He rounded the corner to the hallway that led to the kitchens and nearly slammed into Lithia, her eyes blazing. He knew this would not end well for him.

That night Alick laid on his thin pallet unable to sleep. Not only from the switch marks on his back from Lithia’s fury and the extra physical labor given to him as additional punishment, but thinking about the library. With all the books and knowledge. And not least of all the olive skinned, dark haired woman sitting in a silk embroidered chair by the tower windows.

********

The next day Alick found himself scrubbing chamber pots in the lowest levels of the mansion. He paused to stare at one pot in particular. It was stained with a dried rust color, almost like dried blood. The sight of it gave him the chills even though it’s existence could be as mundane as the rest of the stains in the other pots. He dropped the pot hastily at the sound of footsteps. His heart dropped when Lithia walked in, her face red with suppressed anger. In that moment he was certain his actions in the library had been discovered, convinced another slave must have seen him leaving the tower or saw him go in. Lithia loomed over Alick’s bent form, her glare seeming to see right through him. “Go back upstairs and get cleaned up. Then see Plinius. He has a tray for you to deliver.” Alick’s surprise was genuine. He wanted to ask questions but knew better. Instead, he nodded to Lithia and hurried upstairs to the shared slave washroom, cleaned as best he could and immediately found Plinius, an slave who usually worked upstairs. He stood near the fire with a lavish tray in hand and a nervous expression on his face. He shoved the tray hastily at Alick.

“Take this to the north tower library. You know where that is yes?”

“Er -- yes, serrah.”

“Good. Do not touch the doors, they are enchanted and you wouldn't be the first to lose a hand to them. Just announce yourself once outside the library. And be quick about it.”

Alick almost asked why he was doing this and not one of the usual house slaves. Hoping that Valeria had something to do with this he kept his silence.

He approached the library’s door, but before he could raise a hand to release the wards, the doors opened and Valeria stood in front of him gesturing for him to come inside. “Come inside, quickly.”

Alick compiled but threw her a cheeky grin, “Why? Is there something inappropriate about a slave bringing you tea?” Some part of him knew that his sass was not something a slave should be giving to the lady of the house, but then he was a terrible slave.

Valeria responded to his comment with sass of her own, “Of course not, but it most certainly is not appropriate to invite a slave to have tea with me.”

“I don’t think either of us is any good with this whole master-slave relationship thing,” Alick said as he poured them both a cup of tea. It was dark and gave off a slight smell of cinnamon. He thought it probably an Antivan blend. He hadn’t had tea since before he left the Circle. He missed it.

“For what it’s worth, I’ve never agreed that we should have slaves at all.”

“But you’re Tevinter. I thought that’s just what Tevinters did.”

Valeria gave him a disapproving look. “Come now Alick. You aren’t so naive as to assume that all people in Tevinter accept slavery as the status quo.”

Looking a bit embarrassed Alick admitted, “I honestly never gave it much thought. Back home it’s known that slavery is legal and common in Tevinter but little else is ever really mentioned. It’s just one more way the Imperium is evil and why mages belong in Circles.”

“And now?” Valeria raised an eyebrow.

“And now,” Alick conceded, “I know it’s more complicated than that.”

“More complicated.” she deadpanned. “Well, my southern friend I think that if you were to take the time to really get to know more of the Imperium you wouldn't see it as all evil slave owning blood mages.” Her tone was short and her eyes hard.

“My La- ah, Valeria,” he pleaded. “Please don’t be mad at me. I’m not solely to blame for my impressions, considering my current situation.”

Valeria relented. She wasn’t angry at Alick as much as she was at the truth in his views of her home. She let out a humorless laugh. “You are right. It’s not like you voluntarily put yourself in this position.” They were silent for a long time, both absorbed in their own thoughts. It was Valeria who finally broke the silence. “Why haven’t you tried to escape?”

Alick, teacup raised to his lips, was momentarily taken aback by the abrupt question. He debated how honest he should be with her, but eventually settled on not holding back. “I did think about it,” he began softly. “Especially when I first got here. Getting out of the mansion is an easy matter. It’s not like you have guards at the doors. But as I looked for a chance to escape I started to realize that even if I managed to get out of the mansion unnoticed, where would I go? I have no idea where I am in relation to the rest of the city, I have no money, and no friends to help me out. Besides, the last time I ran away from a shitty situation I got captured by slavers and forced into servitude in a foreign country. So, I don’t exactly have a great track record.”

Valeria laughed despite the weightiness of the conversation. “I suppose you have a point. I’m sorry things turned out this way. If I could fix it -”

Alick cut her off with a raised hand, “Don’t worry about it. I suppose it could be worse.”

The sun had fallen low in the sky by the time Alick left the Library. He hadn’t realized how long he’d been in there. He stepped quietly through the kitchens hoping to avoid being noticed. Luck was, as it so often had been lately, not even in the same realm as Alick. Passing through the stone archway out of the kitchen and into the servants sleeping hovels, Lithia stood scolding a small elven girl whose head remained tucked into her chest. Holding his breath Alick attempted to sneak into his shared room without catching the other woman’s eye. One glance at Lithia’s stone face proved he had failed.


	5. Stories Over Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alick shares a story from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TW - non graphic reference to past non-con/rape*

Chapter 5

Stories Over Tea

Alick continued to bring Valeria her tea nearly every afternoon. They often spoke about books they had read. Alick was surprised at how many books they had in common. They would discuss magical theory or history or sometimes simply sat quietly together and read.

Late one afternoon, Alick once again brought Valeria her tea as requested. He found her sitting on the small balcony of the tower, a small book in her hands. She smiled when she saw him enter and waved him to the seat opposite hers. He returned her smile and sat down, picking up the book that had been left there from their previous time together. He opened it to where he had left off, looking over at Valeria as he did. The late afternoon sun filtered in from the enormous glass window, bringing out soft red highlights in her otherwise dark hair. He smiled softly as he watched her read, brow furrowed in concentration. He gave himself a mental shake before quietly returning to his own reading.

It was nearly an hour later when Valeria broke the comfortable silence. “What made you leave the circle?” She asked apropos of nothing. Alick looked up from his book, confusion obvious in his blue eyes. “When you speak of it it doesn’t seem like you hated being there. I have been wondering what could have caused you to leave.” Alick looked at the floor as she asked this question, a habit he did when he was uncomfortable or nervous. He was silent for so long that Valeria was sure he wasn’t going to answer and she started to regret asking.

“A Templar named Hagen.” Alick’s voice was barely above a whisper and Valeria leaned in slightly to hear him. “At first, he was fine, friendly even. Which is unusual with Templars toward mages. He was always willing to look the other way if a mage took extra food from the kitchens or an apprentice was wandering the halls late at night. Then one day, it was me he caught wandering the halls late one night. I had been working late on a project I had been helping Senior Enchanter Talian with. I hadn’t realized how late it was, but I’m a full fledged mage, passed my harrowing months before. So, there was no real curfew for me. I was walking back to my room still reading and I walked literally right into him so hard I fell backwards onto the floor. He laughed, made some joke about how dangerous reading was and helped me up. Then he offered to walk me back to my quarters. Only he didn’t.” 

Alick paused and took a long sip of tea and a deep breath before continuing. “He walked with me halfway down the hall, shoved me into a storage room, and, and he.” Alick’s mouth moved without sound for several seconds. Valeria was about to tell him he didn’t have to continue, but Alick found his voice again before she could. “He forced himself on me.” Alick continued to stare at the floor as his eyes filled with tears. Valeria’s heart had fallen to her stomach as she had listened and her soft smile had faded from her face, replaced with that held both anger and sadness. She searched her mind for something to say, but came up with nothing. 

Alick spoke again in a rush. “I tried to stop him. I tried to use magic, but he’s a Templar so none of it worked. All of my training was useless. We weren’t taught how to defend ourselves against Templars. When he was done he just left me there. He said nothing, just left. I don’t know how I made it back to my room. But I stayed there for two days, pretending I was sick. I didn’t tell anyone what had happened. I don’t know why. I just didn’t. I eventually forced myself out of bed after the third visit from Enchanter Talian. I tried to go back to normal. But I would still see him in the halls. I always turned the other way. All I wanted was to avoid him. But he eventually found me. I tried to never be alone, but he kept finding ways. A study room, the kitchens, the damned lavatory!” Alick’s voice while still soft had become angry. “I started to pull away. I wandered the halls, avoided everyone. Until one day he saw me walking down the hall. He stood with a group of other Templars. He smiled and waved at me as if nothing had ever happened. I threw up in a classroom, which happened to be filled with Tranquil cataloging books.” At the mention of Tranquil Valeria’s brow furrowed and she shivered involuntarily. “My brother saw me and came over.”

“Your brother?” Valeria asked quietly. 

Alick finally raised his eyes from the floor and looked at her. “Yes. My older brother. He’d been made Tranquil shortly before I had been transferred to the Kirkwall Circle. It’s unusual that we’d be in the same Circle, but I guess it was an oversight no one bothered to fix. Oddly enough, he was the only one who noticed something was wrong. I’m not sure why, but I told him what happened. And he did what Tranquils do best. He listened. He didn’t offer sympathy or advice, he simply listened then asked if there was anything I needed. I told him ‘a way out of here would be great’." Alick let out a small scoff. "I never imagined he would actually do it. He came to me about a week later and he was different. His eyes more focused. It was like he was really seeing me for the first time since we were kids and the Templars took him to the Circle. I think he found a way to fight what was done to him. I don’t know how, but he was my brother again. At least for a time. He helped me escape. Tranquil have access to things mages don’t. Somehow he’d managed to destroy my phylactery, steal money, and find a secret way out of the Gallows. I made my way to Aynor, found what apparently was a slaver ship and that’s how I found myself drinking tea with a magister’s daughter on a balcony in the Imperium.”

Alick seemed to have collected himself from his retelling. He looked almost relieved and she thought perhaps, telling someone had been cathartic in a way. Valeria smiled warmly at him. “I am sorry you had to go through so much. I cannot begin to understand what that must be like. But I am glad that you are here drinking tea with a magister’s daughter in the Imperium.” They shared a smile, then spent the next hour talking about inconsequential things.

Alick eventually insisted that he had to get back or Lithia would skin him. “Well if she questions why you were gone so long you tell her that it was at my command. If she gives you more grief let me know and I’ll have a chat with her.”

Alick smiled and said he would relay the message, though he had no intention of doing so. He valued his skin far too much to get cheeky with the housekeeper.

His late return drew disgruntled looks from Lithia who remained suspicious of Valeria’s favor of the magister’s newest slave. The rotund woman knew better than to voice her concerns, however. At least not to Alick and especially not to Valeria. The young woman had never taken a liking to her. Alick knew Lithia would never go directly to the Magister with her suspicions but he feared she may convince Plinius to do so for her.

********

Valeria continued to contrive ways for them to spend time together. The seasons passed differently in Tevinter than they did in either Ferelden or Kirkwall. The lack of snow being one of the most notable. The mild weather did allow for more time spent outdoors, especially when compared to how little time outside Alick had while in the Circle.

Taking advantage of one such mild day, Valeria had instructed Lithia to send Alick to the gardens, ostensibly to assist her with some gardening. That’s how Alick found himself elbow deep in a bucket of soil in an isolated corner of the mansion’s courtyard garden sharing stories with Valeria. “How long did it take for your eyebrows to grow back?”

Alick chuckled self consciously, “A couple of months. At one point I tried to draw them back on but that only made it worse.” Valeria let out a soft, genuine laugh that caused Alick’s cheeks to burn and that had nothing to do with embarrassment at his story. “I learned rather quickly what not to mix with dragon thorne after that.”

“I imagine you did.”

“What about you? Surely you must have some embarrassing magical accident stories? Or are Tevinter mages born experts?”

“Of course we are. It’s why we have no need for Circles.”

“Liar.”

“How are you!” Valeria gasped in mock offense.

“Well I am an uncouth Southerner.”

“Indeed. Whatever shall I do with you?”

Alick tapped a dirt covered finger on his chin, as if considering. “You could pilfer more of those tiny cakes next time we have tea?”

“That hardly seems like a fitting punishment.”

“Of course it is. I hate them.”

“Says the man who ate over half the tray.”

“I would never.”

“Now who’s the liar?” Alick laughed in response as he used a small hand trowel to dig a hole for the bulbs that Valeria had placed in a small basket. It was moments like this that Alick was convinced kept him sane. He was able to forget, if only for a while that he was a slave here. He shuddered to think how things would have been if he had been sold to a different magister.


	6. Magister and the Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alick meets the Magister.

Chapter 6

Magister and the Slave

In a tucked away corner on the main floor of the mansion, Alick adjusted his position on his hands and knees, letting out a small grunt with every push of the worn brush in his hand. He paused a minute to wipe sweat from his brow before dipping the brush into a wooden bucket for more soap. Behind him he heard the unmistakable sound of Lithia’s footsteps which always managed to convey her constant state of annoyance. He didn’t pause in his scrubbing as she approached, knowing he’d be given hell if he stopped without permission. The sound of her clearing her frog like throat caused him to finally look up at her. From his position on the floor Lithia was able to stare down at Alick the way one would a spider that had crawled uninvited onto the dinner table. She wore a small, malicious smile that caused more sweat to form on his brow. 

“You’ve been summoned by the Magister,” she said without preamble.

“I’m sorry, the what?” Alick blurted out before he could think better of it. There was no way he’d heard Lithia correctly. All the bashing of pots and pans in the kitchens must have dulled his hearing. Lithia gave him a harsh look, her brows nearly falling down into her small, pale eyes.

“The _magister_ you foolish boy. And you’d best not to keep him waiting. He is in the front sitting room. Now go!”

Not waiting for further instructions, Alick dropped the brush into the bucket and brushed the dust off his pants as he rose and quickly skirted past Lithia. His heart thudded in his chest as he made his way to the front reception room. There was no reason that the magister would want to see him that wasn’t terrible and likely to end with him as a sacrifice for blood magic. For all of Valeria’s defense of Tevinter mages, Alick suspected her father was not so innocent. There were too many rumors and even more blood stained bowls and towels for there not to be some truth to the rumors. The specifics of her father’s magical activities had never come up in their discussions. Alick suspected she knew about them and that was the reason for her silence on the matter. He paused outside the ornate double doors of the reception room, taking a deep breath and wishing fervently he hadn’t gotten on that ship. Before he could muster the courage to enter the room a deep, silky voice came from within. “Come in dear boy, it’s rude to loiter.” Alick swallowed hard and moved into the room. His nerves did not stop him from noticing the disparity of the opulence of the room and the beggary or meagerness of his own dress.

Seated on one of many over plush sofas sat Magister Tarquin Aelianus, one leg crossed delicately over the other and a glass of dark red wine held lightly in the other. His mouth, surrounded by a neatly trimmed goatee of dark hair, tipped up in a distressingly warm smile as Alick approached.

The blond southerner stopped at what he hoped was a respectful distance, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. Aelianus said nothing for a long time, merely staring at Alick and sipping his wine. At length, he stood, his movements graceful and fluid. He moved to close the distance between them and walked a tight circle around Alick. Magister Aelianus leaned in close to examine Alick, who stood perfectly still and avoided eye contact, the way one would when confronted by a dangerous predator. At length the Magister spoke, his voice soft and uncomfortably close to Alick’s ear.

“It has been brought to my attention that my daughter has singled you out for special treatment and I was curious as to why,” he said with mild curiosity. “What makes one blonde slave so interesting? We’ve had fair haired slaves before. They were usually elves, sure, but…” he trailed off his eyes looking critically at Alick. Alick swallowed audibly, his pale face not disguising his fear at such close scrutiny from the older mage. “What is it she has you do?”

Alcik knew he was meant to answer, but found he couldn’t find his voice.

The mage raised a neatly trimmed eyebrow at Alick. “Don’t be afraid. So long as you are honest you have nothing to fear.”

“Tea, sir.” Alick said quickly. Then winced mentally at his rather perfunctory answer. At the deadpan look he received from Aelianus, he continued. “She has me bring her tea and talk.”

“And what do you talk about?”

“My home. Back in Ferelden. Mostly.”

“And that’s it? You just bring her tea and talk?” he said skeptically.

Alick nodded his head.

“Well, you must have some very good stories to tell. Or are you just really good at telling them?” The Magister paused and Alick got the distinct impression that this was not a rhetorical question.

“I think she just enjoys learning about new places, my Lord.”

“What did you say you did? Before you came to work in my household that is.”

Alick paused at the magister’s choice of words. As if Alick had elected to scrub his floors and not been kidnapped and forced into slavery. It caused his temper to rise and he stood a little straighter.

“I was a merchants son”, he said smoothly. It wasn’t entirely a lie. His mother and father had been merchants. Of a sort. They sold their own vegetables at market every week. And merchants children were more likely to be educated than a farmers. Alick hoped this would stave off any questions at his apparent education.

Aelianus considered Alick a moment longer before he abruptly dismissed him, “you may leave now.” The magister turned sharply on is heel and walked over to a large desk, not once looking back to see if Alick had done as he was told. With mixed emotions, Alick quickly exited the room and returned to the bowels of mansion.

**************************

Standing in front of a large mirror Valeria pulled her bath dampened hair into a loose braid that fell well past her shoulders. As she refastened her mother’s amulet around her neck she heard a soft knock on the door.

Scowling slightly at the interruption she called “Come in.”

“Sorry for the interruption my lady.” A dark skinned elf entered the room, head slightly bowed, eyes on the floor. It was Rasia, one of the slaves in charge of cleaning the family’s private chambers. Valeria made an effort to remove the scowl from her face before turning fully toward the young elf.

“What is it Rasia?”

“I have a message from your father. He request you join him in his study.”

“Right now?”

“I believe so, my lady.”

Valeria sighed and fought the urge to roll her eyes. Her father always had the worst timing. After a relaxing bath she had hoped to return to her research.

“Very well. I shall be there in a moment. Thank you.”

“Of course my lady.” Rasia bowed low, never once having made eye contact with Valeria as she quickly exited the room.

Valeria made her way downstairs to her father’s study. Without pausing, she pushed open the door without knocking. Her father sat at a large, dark red dragonthorne wood desk, a stack of scrolls scattered around him. Magister Aelianus kept a neat home, his private study being the one exception. The room was made up of copious amounts of dark wood, but was lit generously with mage light throughout. The large desk would have dominated the room if not for the towering bookshelves that lined all the walls. Behind the desk was a nondescript door, that Valeria knew led to her father’s less public magical studies.

“You wished to speak with me father?”

“Yes, come in my dear. Have some wine with me.”

Valeria walked over to her father and settled in one of the large, plush velveteen chairs placed in front of it.

“I’ve met your newest pet, my dear” her father began without preamble.

Valeria gave an exasperated sigh, “I’m afraid I’m not following you.”

“Oh? Then you haven’t taken an interest in the young Ferelden boy? He certainly is...unique, isn’t he?”

Valeria tried to keep her face neutral but the slight raise of her father’s eyebrow proved she was unsuccessful. His emphasis on the word unique had her heart beating faster, wondering if her father had somehow discovered Alick was a mage.

“I hardly consider a few short conversations as ‘taking an interest’.”

“Come now, my dearest, we know both know it has been more than a few. Plinius tells me you have him deliver your tea nearly every day.”

“Plinius takes too much interest in my personal activities for a slave, father.”

"Was he lying?”

“We both know he is far too scared to ever lie to you. But I fail to understand why this is a concern for you. Am I not permitted to have my own slave?”

“Of course you are. But a young southerner boy is hardly the appropriate slave for a young, unmarried Lady. ”

“Father please, can we not start this again?”

“Valeria my dear, I have promised that I will not force you to marry. But neither will I allow you to have a dalliance with a slave. Once you are married, you may do as you please in that regard. But not before.”

“I’m not having a _dalliance_.” Valeria didn’t even attempt to keep the exasperation out of her tone.

“But you do favor him.” Her father said this as a matter of fact.

“Father-”, he held up a hand to stop her from speaking further.

“It has already been decided.”

“What has already been decided?”

She asked, narrowing her eyes.

“I have arranged to sell him to Magister Salvius. He’s offered a rather good price. You know his fondness for exotic slaves.”

Valeria wanted to argue with her father. Try to convince him there was nothing between her and Alick, but she knew it would be no good. Once her father had settled his mind on something, there was no changing that. She also knew that her father had no intention of selling Alick to magister Salvius. She knew that Alick would be taken to her father’s other study and never be seen again. She had seen it happen before with other slaves. Once her father took an interest in one, that was the end.


	7. All Good Things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Valeria to step in.

Chapter 7  
All Good Things...

The meeting with Magister Aelianus had left Alick on edge. The next morning he waited impatiently for the summons to Valeria’s library while he stood in the bowels of the mansion washing soiled clothes. Lithia had been tasking him with more and more undesirable chores. Valeria’s favoritism had some rather unpleasant side effects. The summon to deliver tea never came. After two more days with no word Alick began to wonder if something was wrong. 

Maybe she’s sick, he thought to himself as he lay on his pallet, a thin blanket rolled up under his head as a pillow. It was much warmer in Tevinter than it had been in Kirkwall and Alick rarely found he needed the blanket. Which was fortunate as he had only the one and no pillow.

He lay staring up at the darkened ceiling when he felt something thud onto his chest. He felt around in the darkened room until he found the object, which turned out to be a small round of...cheese? He threw a confused look in the direction of the doorless doorway and saw a hooded figure crouched there, backlit by the soft mage light in the hallway. The figures hand reached out and beckoned to him. 

Still incredibly confused Alick complied, carefully and quietly picking his way around the other sleeping slaves. Once in the hallway the figure pulled him into the shadows and drew back the hood to reveal Valeria’s light brown eyes, her dark skin looked pale in the dim magelight. 

“Valeria, what-” she placed her hand over his mouth and shook her head. She silently gestured for him to follow her and he did so without further question. 

Valeria led Alick by the hand through the darkened maze-like underbelly of the mansion. Despite having been there for months, Alick was still unfamiliar with most of it and would have been hopelessly lost without Valeria’s guidance. He vaguely wondered how a Magister’s daughter would have become so familiar with the servant’s halls. 

After a dizzying array of twist and turns the pair emerged into a darkened alley. Valeria still gripping Alick's hand, pulled him out of the doorway and further into the alley. Alick was nearly overwhelmed by the smell of waste both human and animal. He followed Valeria’s lead as she carefully avoided a suspicious dark lump barely visible by the waning moonlight. It was then that he noticed she carried a satchel flung over one shoulder and her feet were clad in sturdy boots instead of the silk slippers he was used to seeing her wear. 

They neared the end of the alley and were almost onto a well lit street when Alick pulled back on Valeria’s hand. The movement caused her to stop and turn to look at him, his eyes wide and pale skin flushed. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I was going to ask you that. Why are were here and where are we going?” He could see her hesitate. “Valeria, please. What’s going on?”

“It’s my father. He's planning to sell you to Magister Salvius.”

“I take it that's bad?”

“Very. He's one of my father's partners in his...research.”

Alick scoffed, “Research, huh?”

Valeria blushed in what Alick thought might be shame. "I have no doubt you've noticed things and heard the rumors. And I'm not proud to admit that the rumors are true. I don't know all of the details, my father tries keeps it from me, but I know that if he takes an interest in a slave, that slave disappears. They go down to my father's private study and never come out." Her voice was becoming heated. "But Salvius...he's far worse. He performs experiments on his slaves. Or that's what he calls it. From what I could learn it's little more than torture." Valeria's usually serene face was contorted in anger. "I've stayed silent too long. Let too many people get hurt because I did nothing." She looked up at Alick, fire in her eyes. "But not this time." With that Valeria pulled Alick onto the street and headed north. 

****************

They wove their way through dimly lit streets as the city slowly began to awaken. Valeria eventually led them to the docks. Alick felt his stomach churn as the memory of his last sea voyage surfaced. If Valeria’s intention was to find them passage out of Qarinus he rather hoped she was a better judge of character than he was. 

He hung back slightly as Valeria approached one ship captain. Words were exchanged, Valeria’s face a mask of aristocratic haughtiness. He’d never seen that expression on her face before. He didn’t like it. 

After a moment Valeria walked away from the captain and made for another larger ship and spoke with another sailor briefly before walking away. She repeated this with several other ships, Alick trailing behind her. At last, Valeria seemed to settle on a ship and handed over a few gold coins to a sailor that looked to be a first mate before walking away and making for a side street between a bookshop and a place that looked to sell nothing but curtains. Once in the nearly empty side street Valeria once again took Alick’s hand and led him quickly away from the docks. 

“We’re not getting on a ship?”

Valeria smiled at him and said simply, “No.”

“Then why did we just spend twenty minutes browsing ships?”

“So when my father realizes I am gone and have absconded with you, he’ll believe we’ve taken a ship. That is the fastest and most sensible means of leaving the city. ”

She led them east and south using alleys and sparsely populated streets. 

“But that’s not what we’re doing?”

“It is not.”

“Care to share your plans with the man you’re absconding with?”

She paused in an empty alley and rummaged in her bag before handing Alick a pile of clothes. 

“You’ll want to change into these. Can’t have people thinking you’re an escaped slave now can we.”

Valeria removed her robe and that’s when Alick noticed her clothing. It was simple, but sturdy and in good repair. More like something a merchant would wear. As he unrolled the proffered garments he realize his were of a similar style. He stood there staring at Valeria as she dug out a new, plainer cloak and shoved her expensive silk robe into her bag. She paused when she noticed him staring. 

“Are you going to change or just stand there collecting flies in your mouth?”

Alick quickly closed his mouth wondering when exactly it had fallen open and asked with a note of shock in his voice, “Change here? In the middle of a garbage filled alley?” 

“Unless you see a dressing room nearby, your highness?” She answered with a smirk.

Alick blushed and ducked behind some abandoned crates to change. The clothes fit surprisingly well and once Alick was properly dressed for the first time since arriving in Tevinter he emerged from the sparse privacy of the crates and held his arms wide, spinning in a slow circle for Valeria’s inspection. 

“How do I look?”

“Unremarkable.”

Alick gave her a hurt expression and Valeria laughed quietly. 

“Don’t give me that look. That’s exactly what we’re going for. We want to blend in with everyone else.”

“So that’s your plan? Just blend in and walk right out the main gate?”

“Essentially.”

Alick raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

“I made sure we were seen buying passage on a ship to distract my father’s men from knowing, at least for a while, our actual direction.”

“Which is?”

“First south, then east.”

“Rivain?”

“Yes. Or at least that’s where I’m going to try to get us. It won't be easy. Most of the land routes there are dangerous. It’s manageable for a heavily guarded merchant caravan, but for two people traveling alone, frankly it's a crazy plan.”

“And we’re not getting on a boat because?”

“Because my father would never believe I’d attempt such a journey. It’s our best hope for slipping from his grasp.”

“Well I guess we’d better get walking then.”

Valeria smiled at Alick’s easy trusting nature. He would never survive in Tevinter high society, she thought to herself. He was too genuinely good. 

“There’s a horse trader in one of the outlying villages not far from the city. I brought enough coin to purchase two of them. You do know how to ride?”

“A little. There weren’t many opportunities for riding at the Circle.”

“That’s okay. You’ll learn as you go.”

She said brightly.

“Don’t have a choice, really.”

Valeria looked at Alick, worry wrinkling her forehead. “I’m sorry. I should have made sure you could ride before I thought up this crazy scheme,” she blurted quickly. 

Alick held up his hands to stall her apology. “Valeria, it’s fine really.” He reached out and took both of her hands in his. Her smooth, olive colored hands stood out against his pale skin. He raised his gaze to meet hers and said earnestly, “You’re saving my life. You have saved my life. And at great risk to your own life. I doubt I’ll ever be able to repay you. So whatever I need to do, whatever I need to learn I will and I won’t complain. I promise.”

Valeria gave Alick a smirk, “Even if we get chased by wyverns?”

Alick’s eyes widened for a second before he said, “Even if we get chased by wyverns.”

They stood there in the foul smelling alley holding hands for a moment longer. It was Valeria who stepped back first, gently pulling her hands from Alick’s. 

“We’d best get moving then. I want to make it to the horse trader before dark.”

Alick gave her a smirk as he said “lead the way.”

****************

An overturned manure cart meant they didn't reach the north gate until late morning. The unnecessarily over filled cart’s wheel fell into a water filled hold, causing the axle to snap and dump the entire contents several yards in every direction.

Huddled in the shadow of a nearby inn, the pair watched the mass of farmers and merchants streaming through the large gate. Alick and Valeria weren’t the only ones watching the crowd. Atop the ramparts stood several armed men, two of whom were not city guards. 

“Valeria,” Alick whispered. “Aren’t those-”.

“Yes. Dammit. What are they doing here?”

“Looking for you would be my guess.”

“Not helpful.” She said seriously.

Alick peaked at Valeria’s face where it was shadowed by the hood of her cloak. Her mouth was tight and her eyes worried. He touched her shoulder gently.

“Come on. We’ll find another way.”

“How? If they’re watching the gates then they’ll be at the docks too.”

Alick smiled mischievously. Valeria decided it was a good look on him.

“There are always less legitimate ways to get in and out of a walled city. Now, which way to the market district?”

************************

Alick and Valeria walked slowly through the market, hoods up to ward off the light rain that had begun as well as prying eyes. 

“What are we looking for, Alick?” she glanced around nervously.

“A thief.”

Valeria blanched, “A what?”

“Thief.” Alick quickly scanned the open market, paying special attention to the narrow side streets shaded by tall buildings on either side. “Ah, there!” Finding what he was looking for Alick moved quickly and approached a pair of obviously poor, young boys, gesturing for Valeria to stay behind. The boys eyed Alick warily as if he were a wolf and they a rabbit, but didn’t run away. 

“Hey there”, Alick said trying to look as nonthreatening as possible. “I was wondering if you boys would like to earn some silver in exchange for some directions.”

The two boys looked first at each other then, turning back to Alick, nodded enthusiastically. 

Valeria watched as Alick crouched down and had what looked like a very serious conversation with lots of gesturing. A couple of minutes later, Alick handed over several coins and the boys took off faster than a nug being chased by a wolf, quickly disappearing down another alleyway. 

****************

“Are you sure this is the right way?”

“The kid said take the second left after the grate with a missing bar. This is the second left.” 

Valeria started dubiously at the sewer tunnel in question. They had entered the city sewers nearly half an hour ago and it all looked the same. Dark, wet, and smelly. Wandering the sewers of Qarinus for a secret thieves entrance and exit felt like something out of a cheesy novel. Valeria wondered if that’s where Alick had got the idea. She rather hoped not. Before she could again question the wisdom of his plan, Alick gave a soft whoop of triumph. 

"Told you! Here's the gate the kid told us about." He sounded relieved, as if he hadn't been entirely sure they weren't lost. Or that the kid had sent them to wander forever in the bowels of the city.

Valeria walked up to the grate, placed her hands on the large, rusted bars, and pushed. 

The grate didn't so much as surrender a soft rattle. Perhaps the kid had sent them to their deaths after all. 

"It seems to be locked." She said.

"Figured it would be." Alick said, no concern heard in his voice. 

"So, you knowingly lead us to a locked grate?"

Instead of answering, he just gave her a wide smile. Lacing his fingers together before stretching them in front of himself, Alick eyed the large grate. "I'd stand back."

She stepped behind Alick and watched as his face grew serious, his eyes focused in front. With a deep breath, he quickly threw his hands out in front of him as if pushing someone over.

The accompanying bang caused Vaeria to hastily cover her ears. She closed her eyes against the torrent of dust the swam around them like snow flurries. 

As the dust settled Valeria opened her eyes. And smirked. Alick's light blonde hair was covered in dust. His face suffered a similar fate. Alick looked stricken at the surrounding rubble. He looked to her and then to the now gaping hole in the sewer gate. 

"I uh," he began. "It's been a while since I've used force magic. I think I over did it."

Valeria raised one dark eyebrow, "You think?"

Alick smiled sheepishly at her.

"We should get going. I doubt that noise went unnoticed."

She said.

"Right."

Quickly brushing off the worst of the dust the mages moved quickly through the enlarged hole and out of the city. 

*********

They moved with the small throng of people, mostly farm hands and laborers, for several miles. The group slowly growing smaller as people peeled off toward the outlying farms. 

By late afternoon only Valeria and Alick remained on the road. They were passed by the occasional cart, but were otherwise alone. They had said very little since leaving the city. In the distance Alick could see a modest two story home surrounded by fenced fields. He thought that was likely the horse trader Valeria had spoken of. 

Finally Alick broke the long silence, “Have you ever dealt with this trader before?”

Valeria blinked several times as if she had been lost in her own thoughts and not for the first time Alick felt pangs of guilt at Valeria’s involvement in this whole mess. Guilt at what she was sacrificing for him. Valeria interrupted his guilt ridden thoughts. 

“No, never. I’ve never purchased a horse myself. My father has people who do that for him and all of our horses come from breeders outside of Qarinus, usually near Minrathous or Asairel.”

“Oh.” was all he said. 

Valeria turned to look at him. 

“But I have heard good things. His horses are healthy, good tempered, and not overpriced.”

Alick smiled cheerily at Valeria, “I like the part where they’re good tempered.” She laughed and that only made Alick smile more. He hadn’t heard her laugh like that since before they’d left her father’s mansion. 

The pair made steady progress toward the horse farm as the sun slowly fell to meet the horizon. They arrived at the horse traders without incident, though later than Valeria had planned. The trader was friendly enough and Valeria paid him without haggling the price for two of his best horses. 

The daylight was quickly dwindling as the pair returned to the road . Alick fidgeted awkwardly in his saddle and Valeria offered him a few riding tips, which helped to at least gave Alick something else to think about besides how hard the saddle was. 

They stopped for the night in a small copse of trees just out of view of the road. Valeria secured the horses and Alick rummaged through the saddle bags for food. He noticed that there was far more there than could have fit in Valeria’s shoulder bag. 

“You bought supplies from the trader?” he asked as Valeria walked up to where he was crouched. Leaning over his shoulder to peer into the bags, she responded “Yes. Some food and the blankets that were tied behind the saddles. Enough for tonight and maybe a couple more days if we’re conservative, but we’ll have to stop at a town to get enough for the majority of the trip.”

“Is it safe to stop? What if you’re recognized?”

“Unlikely. I’ve rarely traveled out of the city. Besides, if we don’t get more supplies we won’t even make it halfway. There are precious few inhabited settlements between here and Antiva.”

Alick nodded mutely, clearly still concerned but he let it rest. He couldn't argue with her logic much as he would like to. Instead he unrolled his blanket onto the ground using his saddle bags as a makeshift pillow. Before becoming a slave Alick would have had trouble falling asleep on the hard ground. He had barely slept on his escape from the Circle, not used to sleeping on anything except a bed. After months spent sleeping on a think pallet in the underbelly of a magister’s mansion, however, he found himself drifting quickly to sleep. Even the unfamiliar sounds of the woods was not enough to keep him awake. 

Valeria on the other hand had never in her life slept on anything but a soft bed. The ground was hard and rocks and branches poked her in the back no matter where she lay. After much tossing and turning she eventually fell into a light sleep woken frequently by the sound of the horses or some hidden woodland creature. 


	8. Nearly There

Chapter 8  
Nearly There

They set off before first light and made for the town of Caister. They arrived in the late afternoon and the small town was bustling with farm hands and workers coming back from a long day in the heat of the Tevinter sun. They guided their horses carefully through the tangle of people and stopped outside what appeared to be a small merchant square, signs displaying pictures of shoes, cloth, pies, and other finished goods.

They dismounted, Alick letting out a dramatic yawn. Valeria smiled at him and tried to hide her own. Neither of them truly slept well last night. They would have to get used to such sleeping arrangements once they left this town, but perhaps one decent night’s rest before they continued would serve them both well.

“I saw an inn back the way we came. Perhaps you could get us a room while I stock up on supplies.” Alick’s smile could have lit up the darkest parts of the fade. She noticed that his earlier worry about entering the town had evaporated at the promise of a soft bed and a warm meal. She could hardly blame him.

“I was hoping you would say that.”

Valeria handed him a small pouch of money and he set off in the direction of the inn, leaving his horse with Valeria.

Finding the inn had been easy, the town only had the one. He was greeted by the smell of pipe smoke and old ale, but it was relatively clean and had a decent crowd already. Alick stopped suddenly on his way to the bar. He didn’t know if he was supposed to get them one room or two. She had only said to get them a room but was he supposed to ask if they had one with two beds? As Alick stood frozen halfway between the door and the bar his eyes caught movement to his right. Two men in armor were staring hard at Alick, who had a sudden flashback to the Templars in Aynor. Forgetting his earlier hesitation he moved calmly to the bar and waved over the man he assumed to be the Innkeeper. The man was tall and broad with a wide, friendly face. He eyed Alick a moment before speaking.

“What can I get you?”

Alick affected a confident smile. “I was hoping you had a room available.”

“I have a few. Is this just for you?”

“No sir, it’s for my master. She’s traveling south and found herself enamored with your quaint establishment and wishes to let your finest available room. As for me a few blankets and floor space will be more than adequate.”

Alick had gambled that implying he was here on behalf of his master would disarm the other man, assuming that his fair looks would set him out as a foreigner. And he was correct. The taller man’s smile widened.

“I can certainly do that.” The Innkeeper ducked behind the bar and then handed Alick a room key. Gold and directions to the room were exchanged. Before the Innkeeper could return to his other patrons, Alick stopped him with a hand to his arm.

“I wonder if I could ask you one more favor, sir.” The tall man nodded agreeably. “Those men in the corner. Do you know who they are?”

The man’s face became suddenly serious, his prominent brow shadowing his eyes. “Those are magister’s men from up by the coast. Qarinus I think.”

Alick didn’t have to fake his shocked expression and it took him a moment to gather his scattered thoughts. “Qarinus? What would a Qarinus Magister’s men be doing all the way down here?”

“Hunting an escaped slave.” At that moment the Innkeeper took a second, hard look at Alick, his eyes narrowing slightly.  


“Escaped slave you say,” he let out a soft whistle. “That never ends well. Or so I’ve heard.”

“Especially for this one. Seems this slave kidnapped the Magister’s daughter.”

Alick’s eyes widened with genuine surprise.

“Where did you say you were from?” The Innkeeper asked with narrowed eyes.

Alick searched his memory for another Tevinter city name. “Minrathous, originally. But we’ve been on the road for sometime.”

“You don’t look like you’re from Tevinter. The slave they’re looking for is a southerner. A Ferelden I think they said.”

Alick avoided eye contact, afraid the flush he felt on his face would give him away.

“Sorry sir, but I’m from the Free Marches, and more importantly, I’m not an escaped slave." He gathered up the key and smiled quickly at the man. “I’ll be back shortly with my master. Thank you again for your help.” Alick walked as calmly as he could out of the tavern, fighting the urge to look at the men in the corner.

Once outside and out of view of the tavern he broke into a run. He found Valeria in the market square, packing what looked like food packages into the saddle bags of her bay gelding. Alick ran up to Valeria, grabbing her arm and startling his grey mare who’d been trying to steal the food packages from Valeria’s hands.

Valeria looked wide-eyed at Alick as he bent over panting. His life in the Circle had not prepared him for such physical exertion.

“Alick, what in the Maker’s name is the matter?”

“Your father,” he panted out.

Valeria’s face paled, “What?”

Alick took a deep breath and stood up straight, looking her in the eyes. “There were men in the tavern. They’re looking for an escaped slave.”

Valeria’s face relaxed a little. “There are always escaped slaves and men paid to hunt them.”

“Yes, but these men are looking for a southern slave that kidnapped a Magister’s daughter,” he said pointedly.

Valeria drew in a sharp breath and her hand automatically went to the amulet hidden beneath her simple tunic. It was the only reminder of her old life she had allowed herself to keep. “How? How could he have found us so quickly?”

Alick had already mounted his horse. He turned in his saddle to look at Valeria who still wore a shocked expression. “I’ve no idea. Maybe the ruse at the docks didn’t work. Or he’s found some way to track us. Does he put tracking spells on his slaves?”

Valeria paused as she was climbing into the saddle. “Track us,” she said softly.

“I don’t know how he could have. We left everything from the mansion in that alley, except for these clothes.”

Valeria finished climbing into the saddle then looked at Alick, realization written plainly on her face. “Not everything,” and she pulled out her amulet from its hiding spot. Alick’s face fell. He recognized the necklace. Valeria had worn it every day since he met her.

“Shit.”

“Follow me.” She spurred her horse east, in the direction of the river that bordered the small town. Alick followed, wondering what she had in mind as they neared the swiftly flowing waters. He knew water could throw off a hunter but that sort of thing didn’t stop magical tracking. He was about to speak up when Valeria dismounted and made for a patch of trees lining the river bank. He watched from atop his horse, brows furrowed, as she searched the ground for something. After several minutes of furious searching, Alick saw her straighten and saw that she held a medium sized branch in her hand. With her other hand she removed the amulet from around her neck and began wrapping the delicate gold chain around the branch. Alick dismounted and jogged over to her.

“What are you doing?"

“What does it look like?” her tone was light but her eyes were hard as she fastened the amulet firmly onto the tree branch.

“Valeria wait.” he placed his hand on the bejeweled branch.

“We don’t have time, Alick. My father is using my mother’s amulet to track us.” She shook her head in disgust and frustration. “Which means he put the spell on it a while ago. Possibly it was placed on it when my mother was still alive. Everything he touches becomes tainted.”

Alick watched Valeria as she eyed the enchanted necklace with a mixture of disgust and sadness. She resolutely looked away from the wood and made quickly for the river. As she pulled her arm back to toss it, Alick ran to her and grabbed her arm. She looked at him startled.

“Alick, what-”

“You don’t have to do this.”

Valeria let out an exasperated sigh, “Alick we’ve been over this. We’re going east, this river flows south. If I toss this into the river it should lead them away from us. At least for a while.”

“I know. But I was talking about you. You don’t have to go east. You could find your father’s men and go home. You don’t have to condemn yourself to a life as a fugitive apostate.”

“You’re right. I don’t have to. But I want to.”

“You want to be a fugitive apostate?” he asked incredulously.

She laughed at the shock on his face. When she stopped, she locked eyes with him and gave him a tender look. “I helped you escape because I refused to sit idly by again while my father murdered another slave, another person. I’m coming with you not because I feel I have to, but because I want to. There has to be more to life than being some Magister’s daughter waiting to get married off.”

“Even if that more is hiding from both your father _and_ Templars? Not to mention angry mobs if we’re discovered as mages.”

“Yes, even if we’re chased by angry, pitchfork wielding mobs.” She stepped back from Alick, “Now, if you’re done trying to change my mind, we need to get moving.”

He smiled and nodded as Valeria threw the necklace attached to the branch into the river. It bobbed at the surface and was quickly swept downstream. As they watched the amulet move away they heard the sound of hoof beats coming their way. Without speaking they mounted their horses and headed north. Alick took the lead and they moved through the village as quickly as they could without drawing attention to themselves. They passed through without seeing the slave hunters and no villagers gave them a second glance. When they reached the surrounding fields they broke into a gentle run, cutting across the open fields towards the road that would take them to Rivain.


End file.
